Unexpected
by overdosed-on-chocolate
Summary: "I just didn't know how all this could have happened, it was just all so unexpected..." He sat there listening, watching her and taking in what she had just said. He was finally getting to understand her more, and he would even say he kinda liked it. What he did next was even more unexpected.


Hello humans :)

Well this be story 2... hooray! Still kinda a newbie at this... hahah  
Thanks for taking the time to read it, much appreciation :) and please review. (Nothing too harsh... you'll make me cry... hahah kidding :P, but still, fair honesty please)  
Any opinion is worth reading :)  
Feel free to message me about anything, I always enjoy a good chat :)  
Well I've always kinda sucked at first impressions so I'll just stop now...  
Read and Review :)

* * *

It had been about 2 years since Ichigo defeated Aizen. But still arrancars and hollows with high spiritual pressures were being spotted around and in Karakura Town. The continuous appearance of these dangers kept nearby soul reapers on constant alert. The Soul Society was becoming worrisome and a captains meeting was held to decide what would be done.

"It has been said the arrancar are targeting a certain family with high spiritual pressure. The Kurosaki's."

As the Head Captain concluded this statement there were several reactions to the news.  
Squad 6 captain Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes narrowed and the corner of his mouth turned down slightly.  
Squad 8 aptain Shunsui Kyoraku tilted his hatupwards, eyes showing concern for the family.  
Squad 11 captain Kenpachi Zaraki had a demonic grin spread wide across his face, most likely because he was recalling his previous encounters with the orange-haired Kurosaki.  
Squad 13 captain Jushiro Ukitake was expressing the same concern that Captain Kyoraku was.

All of them were quickly brought out of their state of mind as the door opened revealing another captain. This one looked like he was a young teenager, with hair the colour of the whitest snow and the most enchanting teal eyes that had a sort of depth to them that was hidden behind his icy glare used to keep his emotions hidden. But on a rare occasion, the icy barrier would break, and the thoughts and feeling would be glimpsed for only a fraction of a second. He knew how to control his reaction to any issue he faced.

" My most sincerest apologies Head Captain."  
"Welcome, squad 10 captain Hitsugaya."  
"My lieutenant said she would deliver the hell butterfly's message to me but forgot about it until recently."

He was disappointed in his lieutenant but was too used to it to make a fuss.

"It is fine Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Kurotsuchi, inform us all on squad 12's recent discoveries."

Toshiro went to take his place between squad captains 8 and 12. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi waited for Toshiro to stop moving before he began.

"Yes Head Captain. During the past two months there have been numerous arrancar being reported around Karakura Town. We have found that the majority of them at first had low spiritual pressure but we do get the odd dangerous one every now and then. And they all seem to be near the area of the Kurosaki Clinic."

Jushiro had looked over to the child prodigy and had noticed the teal eyes that were cold just a moment ago had suddenly shown a hint of worry. Toshiro quickly blinked and looked around, feeling that someone had seen him. Jushiro had waited until Toshiro's eyes met his and gave a small smile at the young captain who simply huffed, closed his eyes, and folded his arms.

"We have also discovered they are slowly nearing the area of the clinic and that if the Kurosaki's are not removed they will not only cause danger to themselves but to the people surrounding as well."

Squad 2 captain Soi Fon had now stepped forward and Mayuri bowed his head and stepped back into his place.

"Head Captain. I fail to see the problem here. Karakura Town. There are two members of the Kurosaki fanily who are soul reapers of captain level. And we have always have at least one lieutenant there."

This is where Toshiro interrupted.

"I'm afraid that last bit is incorrect captain Soi Fon. The previous lieutenants have been injured by the most recent arrancar with high spiritual pressure, apparently it brought multiple hollows along with it. Your lieutenant has only just returned with severe wounds. Substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and his father Isshin Kurosaki had successfully defeated the arrancar with injuries aswell."

Squad 4 captain Retsu Unohana stepped forward now,

"Sadly this is true. The list of lieutenants that have recently been injured are as goes; squad 2 Marechiyo Omaeda, squad 3 Izuru Kira, squad 6 Renji Abarai and squad 9 Shuhei Hisagi. Squad 3 and squad 6 lieutenants are almost entirely healed and some are ready to return."

Soi Fon once again stood forward,  
"I still don't see any need of sending soul reapers there. If they could take on an arrancar that our lieutenants couldn't then there is no point."

Jushiro had now raised his voice,

"Are you suggesting we do nothing captain Soi Fon? Captain Unohana just stated that they also received injuries. We cannot leave them to fight just on their own, Ichigo's powers were damaged badly from the battle with Aizen and since then there have been no attempts in retraining him."

"We shouldn't have to train him, Kisuke Urahara was his first mentor and if he hasn't bothered to help then we shouldn't either."

"Silence. I have no plans in leaving the Kurosaki's to defend themselves. If anyone has any ideas on what to do, they should speak it."

The room was filled with noise as everyone was stating their theories on how to deal with the situation. And as they all argued, Toshiro began to think. He then stepped forward and announced with a loud and clear voice,

"What if we divided the Kurosaki family? That way their spiritual pressure wouldn't be all in one place. That way the arrancar and hollows that come for them wont be as many in numbers at the same time."

The room was dead quiet for about half a minute and the young captain had thought that maybe he was foolish for thinking it would work or maybe he said something too bold. Soi Fon once again stepped in.

"Would that not just create more spiritual pressure in the area, therefore attracting more hollows?"

"As captains, we are all capable of hiding our spiritual pressure in order too keep our presence unnoticed."

The head captain had begun to take a lot of interest in this plan, he nodded and signalled Toshiro to continue explaining his idea.

"There are four Kurosaki's. Two of them are already substitute soul reapers but both need to be trained to better themselves. There are also twins, both who could be capable of becoming substitute soul reapers. Thought they will indeed need a fair amount of training."

"I agree with this plan, Captain Hitsugaya. Do you have any specific soul reapers you wish to send?"

"No Head Captain."

"Very well. I shall arrange for you, along with lieutenant Renji Abarai, lieutenant Izuru Kira, third seat Ikkaku Madarame as well as Captain Zaraki to travel to the world of the living."

Kenpachi grinned evilly and was imagining the close-to-death battles he and Ichigo would have.

"Be prepared to leave in the morning, tonight I will send a hell butterfly with information on who each of you will be supervising. Dismissed."

The great doors opened and they all walked out of the room. Toshiro was going over his plan. It seemed fairly possible. He was quite proud of himself for coming up with it, though his face still gave an icy glare to cover his true thoughts of the matter. His main concerns were how the Kurosaki's would react to his idea of splitting them all up. But that was something he could resolve with them later.


End file.
